


Gold

by zorac



Series: Chemistry [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Disabled Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorac/pseuds/zorac
Summary: …also Frankincense and Myrrh. Yes, it’s theOxygenHoliday Special!A fluffy Christmas and an angsty New Year with the Price family and friends.





	1. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it!
> 
> We're in an alternate timeline here, so I took the liberty of making Kate's sisters a few years younger than they are in canon.

###### Chloe

For the first time since my accident, I was actually excited when I woke up on Christmas morning. In previous years, I’d found it far too easy to focus on all the things I couldn’t enjoy about the holidays any more. This time, however, I had plenty to look forward to. Max and Victoria had signed up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays – although by ‘Hogwarts’, I actually mean Blackwell – so they’d be spending the day with us. I was over the moon to have them here, Mom was thrilled to have more people to cook for, and Dad… well, he was just happy that we were happy.

I’d told the girls not to come down too early, so I was up and about when the doorbell rang. A few moments later, I heard Mom good-naturedly chiding them for maybe the tenth time that they were as good as family, and didn’t need to stand on ceremony. When Max came through into the back room, she promptly burst into laughter. I’d persuaded Dad to attach a sprig of mistletoe to the headrest of my wheelchair so that it dangled a couple of inches above my forehead. When I glanced up at it and pouted, Max simply laughed harder.

As Victoria came through from the kitchen, she merely raised an eyebrow, before coming straight over and kissing me full on the lips. “Merry Christmas,” she told me.

Getting her laughter under control, Max came over to kiss me too. “Marrrrry Christmas, Cap’n Chloe,” she said, in her once-familiar piratical accent.

“You have no idea how much it means to me that the two of you are here,” I told them.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Max assured me.

Victoria nodded. “That goes for me as well; but right now, I promised Joyce I’d help her out in the kitchen.”

I smiled at her. “Thanks, I appreciate you taking a bit of the load off of Mom.” She gave me another brief kiss before heading off to help with the cooking. I shot a look at Max. “So, I’m a little surprised that Victoria is being the noble and helpful one.”

“Enlightened self interest,” Max told me. “She figured out sooner than I did that helping in the kitchen _before_ dinner means no helping in the kitchen _after_ dinner. Basically, she stuck _me_ with the washing up.”

I laughed. “Okay, that sounds more like the Victoria we know and love.”

“Yup,” said Max, a happy smile on her face.

* * *

I eyed the table dubiously as I pulled up; there was so much food laden on it that there was barely room for the place settings. “Are we expecting some more guests? Because I’m not sure we’re going to be able to fit them in.”

“Oh, hush, you,” Mom told me. “I don’t want anyone going hungry, that’s all.”

“I don’t think there’s any danger of that, dear,” Dad told her, “I think we’re well provisioned for the zombie apocalypse.”

“It’s always good to be prepared,” said Max earnestly, and Victoria snorted out a laugh.

“Well, tuck in,” said Mom. “Chloe, what would you like?”

“A bit of everything,” I told her. “It all looks great.”

An hour or so later, everyone was sitting back, replete; we’d all politely declined Mom’s increasingly insistent offers of more food.

“Everything was delicious, Joyce,” said Victoria, “but I really couldn’t manage another bite.”

“Thanks. It’s always good to be appreciated. And thank-you for helping out earlier.”

“You’re welcome; it was actually really nice.” There was a wistful look on her face. “I never got to do that at home.”

“I want to thank you; both of you,” Dad said, addressing Max as well, “for being here for Chloe. It means more to us than you can imagine.” Mom and I both nodded. “I’m sure your families wanted you home for Christmas, and we appreciate you staying.”

Max smiled. “You know my Mom and Dad; they understand that I needed to be with Chloe this year.”

“That’s true,” said Mom, “Ryan and Vanessas sent us a note with their Christmas card; they had hoped to come down too, but both of them have to work a few days over the holiday. What about you, Victoria?”

“Oh, I doubt my parents have even noticed that I’m not there,” she said bitterly. Mom opened her mouth to reply, but Max caught her eye, and gave her head a small shake. “Anyway,” Victoria continued, quickly switching gears, “I think it’s time Maxine earned her keep.”

“Et tu, Victoria?” Max muttered. “Well, I suppose I did promise I’d help with the washing up. C’mon William, let’s start getting this table cleared.”

* * *

Some time later, the three of us had retreated to my room. “So,” said Max, “before we talk to Kate, Victoria and I wanted to give you something.” She held up a hand to forestall me. “I know we said we weren’t going to do presents, but this is just a little thing; and really, it’s for all of us.” She reached out and took my hand, while Victoria produced three small fabric bands and tied one of them around my wrist. The second went around Max’s wrist, and the last around her own.

“Friendship bracelets? How… last millennium.” I said. “I love them!” I was actually tearing up a little. “And I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” said Victoria, as Max nodded happily. "We just wanted to have a physical reminder of that. I know they’re nothing fancy, but we figured that actual jewelry could cause problems for you.

“They’re perfect,” I assured her, “and you’re right; just imagine a necklace getting tangled with my trach…”

A moment later, I heard the weird Skype ring tone coming from my computer. “You want me to grab that?” asked Max.

“Please,” I told her as I started maneuvering my chair into place. A few moments later, Kate’s face appeared on the screen.

“Merry Christmas!” she told us with a big grin.

“Merry Christmas!” We all chorused in return.

“I see that Joyce didn’t quite manage to feed you to death.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Max told her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much food in one place, and I did the washing up to prove it.”

“Really, Maxine? Straight in there with the pity party?”

“Says the person who wangled her way out of it!”

“I did my time in the kitchen before dinner…”

“Please ignore those two,” I said to Kate. “How are things chez Marsh?”

“Not too bad; Mom’s a bit more bearable around Christmas, Dad’s almost cheerful, and…” she shrugged. “I have my sisters, so basically everything is awesome.” As if on cue, Kate’s bedroom door burst open in the background, and a moment later two more faces had crowded onto the screen.

“Hello, Katie’s friends!” said the younger of the two girls.

“Hi, I’m Chloe, and my friends here are Max and Victoria.”

“I’m Ruth,” said the older girl, “and the little one with the big mouth is Lynn.”

“Why’s there a tube coming out of your neck?” Lynn asked me. “And what are those things by the side of your head?”

“Lynn!” Kate exclaimed, aghast.

“It’s fine, Kate; kids are curious. I was in a car accident a few years ago, and now most of my body doesn’t work properly. The tube is helping me to breathe, and these things,” I tipped my head slightly, “are what I use to steer my wheelchair.”

“Okay, that’s cool,” said Lynn, “and I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“Thanks, Lynn. Any other questions?”

“Does Katie have a boyfriend?” asked Ruth.

“I’ve told you, I don’t,” Kate muttered.

“She’s telling the truth,” I said. “Trust me, we’d know about it.”

“How about,” asked Lynn conspiratorially, “a _girl_ friend? I know our Mom says lesbians are evil, but my best friend Emily has two Moms and they’re really nice and kind.”

“No,” said Max with a laugh. “Kate has lots of friends who are girls, but no girlfriend.”

“Maybe you could find her one! Or a boyfriend, I suppose, but boys are icky.”

“Yes, they are,” Max told her, seriously.

“Maybe… _you’d_ like to date my sister?”

“I’m afraid Max is already taken,” said Victoria. “No stealing my girlfriend, Kate!” she told her, wagging a finger at the screen.

“No, ma’am!” Kate replied in mock fear.

“How about Chloe, then?” asked Lynn, clearly not giving up on her new-found quest to get Kate paired off.

“I… I’m not looking for someone right now.”

“That’s alright,” said Lynn, looking crestfallen.

“Okay, that’s enough from you two,” Kate told her sisters. “I’d like to finish my call in peace.”

“Byeee!” Lynn waved at us as she bounced from the room.

“It was lovely to meet you,” Ruth told us as she followed her.

The four of us chatted about what we’d been doing since school broke up, then Max and Victoria left to give me a little private time with Kate.

“Look, I’m sorry about Lynn, I had no idea she’d be so nosy.”

“It’s fine, Kate, really. Like I said, I don’t mind curious kids asking reasonable questions. It’s obnoxious adults who aggressively ask me things like ‘what’s wrong with you?’ that I can’t stand. Honestly, she’s adorable, and you have no idea what it means to me that she was as happy to pair her beloved big sister off with me as she was with Max. Most people would immediately write me off as undatable.”

“If they only knew!” Kate said with that beautiful laugh of hers. “So, you’re not upset that I didn’t stay behind like the other two?”

“Of course not. I still get to have this time with you, and I absolutely understand why you wanted to spend Christmas with your sisters. I’ve got Mom, and Dad, and Max, and Victoria; I can manage without my bestie for a few days – but only a few days.”

“So… did you manage to sneak in any Christmas kisses?” Kate asked me slyly. I nodded upwards, and she leaned in closer, presumably peering at her laptop screen. “Wait… is that mistletoe?”

“Yup,” I told her smugly, “the prefect excuse for festive smooches.” Kate laughed, then we lapsed into silence for a few moments. “This has been the best Christmas I’ve had since Max left; it’s going to be my last one, so I’m glad I got to go out on a high note.”

“Chloe…” Kate began, the concern etched on her face.

“Please don’t.” I cut her off, and she nodded.

“I’m sorry; I keep forgetting how strong you are. The rest of us are still playing catch-up.”

I saw Kate’s bedroom door open again, and an older woman came through to stand behind her; presumably her mother. “Kate? I need your help downstairs.”

She turned. “Oh, hi, Mom. I’ll be down in a couple of minutes.” When she didn’t move, Kate introduced me. “Mother, this is my friend Chloe.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Marsh,” I told her dutifully.

“Likewise, I’m sure. Kate, _now_.” She turned away.

“Look, I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” Kate told me.

“Enjoy the rest of Christmas.”

“You too. Give my best to Joyce and William for me.”

“Will do. Bye!”

“Bye,” said Kate as she shut the lid of her laptop – but not quite far enough to shut it off, as I could still hear the audio.

“It’s very Christian of you to spend time with that crippled girl, but we’re your family, Kate,” Mrs. Marsh said.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that!” said Kate fiercely. “Chloe is a wonderful person, and one of my best friends.”

I heard what sounded like a slap. “Katherine Beverly Marsh, don’t you _dare_ take that tone with me. You’re not too old…” I head the door shutting, and whatever else she was saying got cut off. I closed down Skype, then turned my chair around. Victoria was standing in the doorway, her mouth a tight line, shaking with suppressed rage.

“Did that bitch hit our Kate?”

“That’s what it sounded like,” I said, still in shock.

“I’m sorely tempted to drive over there right now, rescue Kate, and give her mother a piece of my mind.”

“Kate won’t leave her sisters like that,” I told Victoria gently, “and you’d probably only make things worse for her.”

She sighed. “I know, I just…”

“Feel really protective of her? Me too, but I’m not sure there’s anything we can do for her right now.”

“You’re right.” She reached out to cup my cheek. “And I’m, sorry you had to hear all that; what she said about you, I mean.”

“Nothing I haven’t heard before, Victoria. I try not to let it bother me, certainly not when I’ve got someone like Kate to stand up for me.”

Victoria bent down to give me a brief kiss. “Anyway, I came in here to let you know that Joyce is cutting the cake. Personally, I feel like it’s a bit of a…” she put on a ridiculous accent, “‘wafer thin mint’ situation, but it wouldn’t be Christmas if there wasn’t gratuitous overeating involved, right?”

I laughed. “So that’s not just a Price family tradition, then?”

“I’m pretty sure most everyone does it,” she told me as she followed me back through into the main room.

* * *

It was Victoria who insisted that we had to watch the _Doctor Who_ Christmas special. It was the first I’d heard that she was a fan, but apparently Sangeeta had gotten her into it during their summer romance. “We spent a lot of time in bed,” she explained, nervously glancing at Max, “and we had to take breaks occasionally.”

Max simply grinned. “I’m very grateful or all that _practice_ you got in. My parents are big old-school _Who_ geeks, so Chloe and I used to watch it when we were kids. You all caught up?”

“Why do you think I’m so desperate to see this?” she asked as she plugged her laptop into my TV and fired up the UK VPN client she used to illicitly access BBC iPlayer.

“So, ready for the last hurrah of the drunken giraffe?” I asked her.

She shot me a look. “You know he really hates being called that, right?”

I blinked. “Um, sorry?” She gave me a small smile, and hit play.

An hour later, Victoria was actually _crying_. “Hey, it’s okay,” Max was comforting her. “You knew this was coming, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just… he was my first, y’know? I’ve gone back and watched Nine and Ten since, but…”

Max and I shared a look. “We get it,” I told her, but I was fighting off tiredness rather than tears. “Look, I hate to say it, but I think my spoons are pretty much gone for the day.”

“I’m just glad you had a good one,” Max said, then leaned over to give me a long, lingering kiss.

“I have three words for you,” I told her. “Best. Christmas. Ever.”

“For me too,” agreed Victoria. “I got to spend it with the two people I love most in the world.” After a moment, she muttered, “the only two, really.”

“Come here,” I told her. I desperately wanted to pull her into a hug, but a kiss would have to do. Victoria was more forceful than Max had been; a little desperate, even. Still, when she finally pulled back, she was smiling again.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

“I love you too,” I told her, then looked at Max. “Both of you. I’ll see you again tomorrow – we’re going to need help eating all those left-overs!”

“I think those will keep us fed for the rest of the week,” laughed Max.

“Then you’ll have to keep coming to visit me,” I told her.

“Every day,” she promised as she pulled the blankets up over me. I allowed my eyes to close, the drowsiness taking hold. “Sweet dreams, my love,” Max whispered in my ear. I’m pretty sure the smile was still on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Yes, I am going to go back and finish the last chapter of _Ozone_ , this just took priority (for obvious reasons) — and I still have plenty more stories to tell in this timeline.
> 
> Anyway, I'm off to cook my own unnecessarily large pile of food, and then there's a new regeneration episode to watch ( _so_ excited, even if I was rooting for Hayley Atwell…)


	2. New Year’s Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late; it ended up being somewhat longer and considerably less fluffy than originally intended. Fair warning: it looks like Chloe's story is starting to head towards its inevitable ending; there's still more of it to tell, but... perhaps not all that much.
> 
> PSA: Opinons expressed by characters are not necessarily those of the author.

###### Chloe

Since I wanted to stay up late and see in the New Year, I’d asked Max and Victoria not to come to the house until the evening. That way, I could spend the day in bed, resting. I figured they wouldn’t mind the chance to spend the day in bed… not resting. I tried not to be too jealous of what they were probably getting up to, and found that I wasn’t, not really; instead, I was happy for them – ‘compersion’, Victoria had called it. Still, they were rather later than I’d expected, which I _did_ find a little irritating.

I was rolling towards the front door the moment the bell rang. Wonder of wonders, Max had finally taken notice of Mom’s constant reminders, and simply opened the door. The smile I gave her and Victoria was only slightly forced. “Glad you finally made it,” I told them.

“Sorry we’re late,” said Max, “we had to pick up a stray from the Greyhound station a couple of towns over.” She stepped aside to reveal a third figure.

“Surprise!” said Kate, striking a silly pose.

“Kate!” I almost squealed in delight. “You’re back! Come on in, all of you. I’m pretty sure Mom had dinner ready to serve about five minutes ago.” When we got into the back room, another chair had magically appeared at the table, and the lack of surprise in my parents’ greeting of Kate told me they’d been in on it too. All five of my favorite people working together to put a smile on my face: mission accomplished.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we were hanging out around the TV, watching the festivities in New York; Mom and Dad had gone upstairs to have a little quiet time. “So, Kate, I never did ask how you managed to escape the parent trap a few days early.”

“Oh, right,” she began. “I was supposed to be looking after Lynn and Ruth while my parents went to some fancy New Year’s Eve party, but then Mom found out that the guy hosting it is a big donor to Planned Parenthood, and… well, my baby-sitting services were no longer required. After that, I managed to convince them to let me come back to school a few days early.”

Victoria’s face was a mask of outrage that mirrored what I was feeling. “Wait… you’re telling me that your mother refused to go to a party because someone gave money to an amazing organization that provides medical care to millions of women every year?”

“Yes,” said Kate quietly, her eyes locked on the floor.

“And to think I resisted the urge to give her a piece of my mind last week,” Victoria muttered.

Kate looked up. “What?”

“When we Skyped on Christmas day, you didn’t shut your laptop properly, so… me and Victoria heard what your Mom said – and did.” Kate’s eyes were closed, a pained expression on her face. “She was ready to drive over there and rescue you.”

Kate turned and pulled a surprised Victoria into a fierce hug. “Thank-you. You have no idea what it means to me that you were willing to do that – but I’m also glad that you didn’t. It… it wouldn’t have ended well.”

Max had been oddly quiet, but as Kate pulled back from Victoria, she finally spoke. “Please tell me this is one of those cases where you don’t share your mother’s beliefs.”

Kate simply looked at her for a few moments before very carefully replying, “I believe that abortion is wrong.” She held up a hand to silence Max’s immediate response. “ _But_ , I don’t believe that bringing an unwanted child into this world when there are already so many in orphanages and foster homes who desperately need a family is necessarily a better option. I believe that forcing a woman to go through with a pregnancy she doesn’t want is wrong. I don’t believe that I have any right to impose my beliefs on other people. I believe that it is every woman’s right to choose what is best for her, and that she should have access to the medical care needed to support that choice. And I don’t believe that anyone on this Earth has the right to judge her for that choice.”

Max, eyes bright, wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sorry I asked.”

“Don’t be. I get that it seems like the only topics the religious right want to talk about are abortion and LGBT rights, – and how neither should be allowed to exist. While they may be justifying their views with passages from the Bible, that’s not what I believe. I volunteer at a soup kitchen back home, and there were barely enough of us to open on Christmas day because too many people were at home celebrating Christ’s birth rather than following his teachings. Feeding the hungry, housing the homeless, healing the sick – _those_ are the topics our ‘Christian’ politicians should be caring about.”

“Amen to that,” I said. Kate shot me a look, but I could see the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

On the TV, a large glowing ball dropped over Times Square. “Happy New Year, New York,” said Victoria, “try not to be smug you got there before us.”

“What’s the rush, anyway?” I asked. “I thought that 2013 was a pretty awesome year; at least since you three came into my life. 2014 is going to suck.”

“Why?”

“You know why,” I said, quietly. None of them had a response for that. “I’m sorry,” I continued after a long moment. “We’re supposed to be celebrating; I didn’t mean to put a downer on things. And I am totally looking forward to my New Year kisses!” Max was the first to laugh, quickly joined by the others, and the tension broke.

“You’re right,” Max told me, “this has been a pretty great year. I got to reconnect with you; I found love,” her eyes lingered on me as she turned to kiss Victoria,“ and I made another great friend.”

“I guess that friendship is a theme for all of us,” added Kate. “Certainly I’ve found it in the most unexpected places, even with Victoria, once she stopped being such a bit…ter person.”

“Touché. For me, it’s not just about friendship, it’s about love; not just the three of you, but myself as well. I was, as Kate almost said, a bitch. Somewhere along the way of befriending Maxine, then Chloe, and finally Kate, I discovered that I didn’t need to be that person any more. I could simply be myself, and I’m so much happier this way.” She hesitated for a moment before finishing, “I really didn’t like myself very much back then.” She reached out to take Kate’s hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t do something about that earlier, for both our sakes.”

Kate put her other hand on top of Victoria’s and smiled at her. “You _did_ change, though, and that’s what’s important. Everything else can be left in the past, where it belongs.” They stayed like that for a few moments, before she declared, “I don’t know about you, but I need another drink.”

“Wait, what?” said Victoria.

“Don’t worry,” Max reassured her, “she’s on the fruit juice.”

“I will have half a glass of that Champagne you brought come midnight, though; I think I can trust that nobody here is going to spike it.”

“Right, of course,” said Victoria, chastened. “Maxine, can I get you a top-up?”

“No, thanks, I’m still nursing this one.” She held up a half-full wine glass.

“You do realize that I have alcohol every single Sunday, right?” Kate told Victoria as the pair of them headed towards the kitchen.

“Yes, at communion…”

Max turned to me. “I love how well those two are getting on now; cruel words replaced with playful banter.”

I remembered what Kate had told me about her budding attraction to Victoria; to both of them. Tempting as it was to mention that to Max, it wasn’t my secret to reveal – and besides, a selfish part of me didn’t want to share them any more than I already was. “You do know that you’re the one who inspired her to change, right?”

Max shrugged. “Maybe, I mean, I don’t think I could have been her friend – let alone her girlfriend – the way she used to be, but it’s not like I actually told her that. She chose to do this on her own.”

“Well, she’s certainly changed. I mean, it’s not like I really knew her back when I was at Blackwell, and she wasn’t ruling the roost back then, but I could see the seeds of the person who could bully Kate. I’m glad she grew past that.”

“I think we all are. The last few months could have been very different.”

“Indeed, think of all that sex you would have missed out on,” I told her with a lecherous wink. Max blushed prettily, but was saved from further teasing by the others returning.

* * *

“Three… two… one… Happy New Year!” I smiled as Victoria pulled Max into her arms, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss. I was caught off guard, then, when Kate bent down and briefly, chastely, pressed her lips to mine.

“Happy New Year, Chloe,” she said in a quiet voice.

“You too Kate,” I said with a smile. “What was that for?”

She nodded towards the two couples. “I didn’t want either of us missing out.” She tilted her head for a moment. “Y’know, that’s actually the first time I’ve ever kissed someone – not counting family, of course.”

“I’m flattered,” I told her, “and I hope I won’t be the last.”

“So do I!” said Kate with feeling. “I’ve done a lot of thinking since we first talked about me being ace, and while I’m still comfortable with my lack of interest in sex, I’ve definitely come around to the idea of wanting a romantic partner.”

“Well, whoever he or she is will be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”

“Also, I’m sure it will make your sisters very happy to see you nicely paired off.” Kate just rolled her eyes at that. Behind her, Max and Victoria finally came up for air and looked our way. “About time,” I called to them, making my parents laugh.

“Well, I think we’re going to hit the hay,” said Dad, draining the last of his champagne. “As long as Max and Victoria are okay with helping Chloe get ready for bed.”

“Of course,” said Victoria, “we’d be happy to.”

“Don’t stay up too late,” added Mom as she finished her own drink. We gave them a chorus of good-nights, and they headed off upstairs.

“So, er…” Max’s eyes flicked to Kate for a moment before returning to me, “sorry that you got left out with the New Year’s kisses.”

“Who says she did?” demanded Kate, grabbing Max’s hand.

“Um…” Max blinked rapidly in confusion, and Kate darted in to plant a kiss on her much like she had me. “I stand corrected,” said Max after a few moments.

Kate then rounded on a sniggering Victoria. “And what do you think is so funny?”

“Uh… nothing…” she managed, unconvincingly.

“Well, don’t think you’re escaping a New Year’s kiss,” said Kate, before stepping right up to Victoria and delivering on her promise. She stood back, fanned herself a little, then declared. “Well, I need to go powder my nose.” She gave me a wink, then headed upstairs.

“What the hell just happened?” asked a shell-shocked Victoria.

“I’m not sure,” said Max, picking up Kate’s empty glass. “How much of this did she have?”

“Not _that_ much,” I reassured her. “Maybe you haven’t seen this side of Kate before, but I have. In the meantime, perhaps the two of you should be taking this opportunity to deliver _your_ New Year kisses.” For the next few minutes, they did just that – until we heard Kate coming back down, her steps sounding deliberately loud to my ears.

Politely ignoring our slightly flushed faces, Kate asked, “so, how late were we planning on staying up?”

“I’s already well past my bedtime,” I told her with a smile, “so probably not much longer.”

“We should finish this, then,” said Victoria, pouring the last of the champagne into our empty glasses. Max held one of them up to my lips so I could take a small sip. I’d never had the opportunity to try it before, and had already acquired a taste for it. The past few months had been a time of firsts for me, but I had a feeling there were going to be more lasts than firsts in the weeks to come.

Already, my good days were starting to become less frequent, and I was needing more sleep and pain meds. So far, I’d been successful in hiding that from the others, but I doubted that I’d be able to do so for much longer. I just hoped that we’d be able to deal with our emotions about what was to come well enough to enjoy what time I had left.

“Hey, Earth to Chloe,” said Max, waving at me. “You alright?”

“Uh, sure. I guess I was more tired than I thought,” I said, quickly covering for my distraction. “I think maybe it’s time for me to head to bed.”

“Of course, whatever you need.” She and Victoria went on ahead as I maneuvered my chair to the bedroom.

“You coming Kate?” She looked a little like a deer in the headlights at that. “It’s fine, really.”

“No, I, uh…”

“Sorry; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. At least come and say good-night once I’m settled.”

She smiled. “That, I can do.”

A quarter hour later, I was lying on my bed in a fresh pair of pajamas, and starting to feel the sleepiness I’d feigned earlier. Victoria had just fetched Kate, and the three of them were looking at me expectantly.

“So, I wanted to apologize for being a bit of a downer earlier…”

“You weren’t…” began Max, but I silenced her with a glare.

“We all know what’s coming for me, and I guess that the changing of the year has somehow made it more difficult to ignore. I’ve been working hard on trying to accept it and… I know this is a big ask, and I know it’s kinda selfish, but I really need you guys to do the same. I want to make the most of whatever time I have left, and I can’t do that if I’m worrying about upsetting you, or if we’re trying to pretend this isn’t happening. I have no words to express how much having you three in my life has meant to me. I just want to be able to relax and enjoy every minute of our time together. I love you all, so very, very much.”

“Okay,” said Max, tears on her cheeks, “we’ll do our best.” Victoria simply nodded as she wrapped her arms around Max.

Kate was the first to come over to me. She kissed my forehead before whispering in my ear. “If you ever need to talk about the heavy stuff, call me. Let me be the one you lean on for that, I want you to make the best of your time with your parents and girlfriends.”

“Kate, I…” But I could see the pleading in her eyes, and realized that this was what she needed, that her coping strategy was helping others. “Thank-you,” I told her, my voice heavy with emotion.

“You’re welcome,” she told me softly. Then, more loudly, “good-night Chloe, I’ll see you again soon.” Turning to the others, she added, “I need to get some fresh air; I’ll wait for you by the car.”

Max watched her leave before asking, “do you think she knows?”

“Knows what?” I asked.

“About us,” she replied, with a gesture that included both Victoria and me.

Victoria was skeptical. “Our sweet, innocent, Kate? I very much doubt that the possibility would even cross her mind.”

I bit back a sudden, irrational urge to laugh as Max shrugged. “I guess you’re right,” she said, before coming over to kiss me, her eyes still heavy with tears. “I love you too. Always have, always will.” She turned and fled before I could say anything in response.

Victoria watched her go for a moment. “I guess I should be getting those two home.” She gave me an uncharacteristically tender kiss. “Sweet dreams, love. We’ll see you again soon.”

“Good-night, Victoria.” We both managed smiles as she left, turning out the light as she went. I allowed my eyes to close, my mind to clear, and sleep to finally claim me.


End file.
